King Ryan Newman
We Are RNPAOAT Masters Of All Time BAM One Of Ryan's Catchphrases Ryan Newman/full name Ryan James Newman is the head of the show and a Supreme RNPAOAT Master. he was born on September 7th 1995 and he was born after his sister and brother and after him is his nephew. and knowing that he is not alone he has his legendary guardian plushies that work with him. he quit school so he could be at home playing with his plushies all day long and also video games. when he bought a Japanese Wii and 1 game for it. Ryan played it and unlocked some characters in it. Ryan is known for his famous RNPAOAT video since his saga at Orchard Rd and Ripley. it is known he lives somewhere in Ripley NY. Ryan figured out his own way to work the Japanese version of his Pokémon Soul Silver Game on his 2DS. all he has to do is update to a far version. in spring 2016 his mother will be moving out of his house. it is known he has a Twitter and Facebook accounts. His Mii plushy has new powers abilities and transformations which are Kaio-ken's Kamehameha's Energy Blasts and also Ultimate Attacks From The DBZ Series And Games. His normal Ultimate Attack is Full Power Energy Blast and the second is the Super Rush Attack. only in the RNPAOAT series. he also has a Super Transformation which is called Super Cape Ryan. he also has an Ultimate False Transformation which is going to appear the final episode of RNPAOAT Hyper. his UFT name is still unknown but Ryan Named his UFT Ultimate Raged Caped Ryan. his normal super attacks are Kamehameha Rush attack Energy Beam and One Hit Attack which is both an Ultimate Attack and a Super Attack. Ryan sometimes forgets and loses things that are important to him and throws a huge temper tantrum on himself or his mother. Ryan is an Advanced amiibo hunter. when his two Japanese amiibo's came in Ryan said Captain Falcon and Dark Pit are both Japanese. he will be getting a Palutena amiibo sometime in the feature. it is almost the month of September and Ryan does not know what to do on his birthday. he told his mother that if Nintendo makes a Pokémon Z game, it will be a third instalment of Pokémon X & Y. the Sinnoh remakes are not confirmed yet but they will be confirmed on 2017 or it might not be. Ryan bought a new Wii U pre-installed with Super Mario 3D World and Nintendo Land as his early birthday present and did an unboxing video on his non RNPAOAT account called Zero Mario, but it will still be in the RNPAOAT videos. Ryan is born on September 7th 1995 and was raised in Ripley, NY. since he first joined Youtube in 2013, he posts only RNPAOAT videos, which means Ryan Newman's Plush Adventures Of All Time. he first did this in college, at his hometown and everywhere. since he left college for his new adventures, saying goodbye to everyone there, Ryan moves back into his hometown in Ripley. while his saga in Ripley, he bought a new handheld system called the Nintendo 2DS, which is like a treat for kids. Now that Ryan has both the 2DS and the Wii U SM3DW Bundle, he can now play Heroic Nintendo games. The President Of Nintendo Satoru Iwata has died due to complications from a bile duct turmor. his mother has told him that he passed away. but Nintendo will still make more games and amiibo's. Ryan Follows a Sega company President named Hajime Satomi on Twitter. Ryan gets a Black Rayquaza from the Internet and has said Nobunaga's Ambition Has Finally Been Officially Destroyed. it is known that he is now friends with Daniel Beckert on Wii U from his ZephyrSonic Channel. after Ryan won against Daniel Beckert on Smash 4 for Wii U, he unlocked the secret of becoming a Supreme RNPAOAT Master for Real. when everyone in his family and his plushie friends congratulate him on becoming one, he will not lose to everything he has said to all of his fans. He has played other games such as Dragon Ball Xenoverse Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Super Smash Bros 4 For 3DS And Wii U and Super Smash Bros Crusade. Ryan figured out the way on how to get a secret event serial code. it is now called Project HC&U and the Code was successful Ryan gets the in-game Prison Bottle but Ryan still wants Hoopa in his Confined Forme. Ryan ordered a new game called Super Mario Maker from Amazon where he can create his own levels and scan his Amiibo to unlock new costumes. Ryan looked on Serebii.net and just saw 4 new formes of Zygarde and Ash-Greninja revealed by Corocoro. it is Zygarde Cell, Zygarde Core, Zygarde 10% Forme and Zygarde Perfect Forme. Ryan wants Pokémon Z to be officially announced but The Pokémon Company has not announced it yet. Ryan told everyone on facebook he has found himself a second and first Ultimate Move in DBXV. the moves are Super Kamehameha and Sphere Of Destruction 2 Z-Souls and a subscriber from another region. until he has his own apartment he could possibly have everything he wants. Ryan has downloaded the game called Sonic World Release 6 but there where no Super Forms. only new characters and stages but Ryan is okay with this. he tried it out and liked it. he is trying so hard to have other Youtubers try to help him. his favorite Super Form character is Super Sonic, Super Sonic Fase 4 and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans. the Third Shift Supervisor Matt Pre-ordered Pokémon X&Y for both Him and his son so a Super Saiyan God stuff goes along with them at once on 2013, Ryan Pre-ordered the game Pokémon Omega Ruby on Amazon and buys other 2014-2015-2016 games and movies including DBXV Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F Mario and Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games and many more. as a added Hyped Up Bonus, a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan goes along with him as well and once and for all. Ryan pre-ordered the game Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butoden last Tuesday. yesterday when Ryan told himself what to do, a boy named Light Ryan was looking for someone to help. that would be Ryan Newman. He has been asked by Light Ryan that his plan was taken by a wanted criminal named Bowser. they take him on for a wanted fight and the 2 boys won against Bowser. meanwhile Ryan asks Light Ryan to join his show and he replied yes. until the beginning, they were good friends and guardians of RNPAOAT Nation. Ryan is still finding his own girlfriend who has really long hair all the way to her waist and is a fan of Video Games Anime and even Plushies. When the Splatoon Wii U bundle came out last June he gets ready and gives his old non RNPAOAT Wii U to his Mom. he is ready to get the Splatoon Wii U bundle this August. When Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F starts to hit North American Theaters this August he prepares himself for the adventure of his life and also he became an RNPAOAT Master since he is all done with college. Ryan has a special subscriber. that special subscriber is Shadic678. Ryan has non RNPAOAT channels including Zero Mario Super Mario Blogger 350 and Zephyrshadow. Ryan has a US Wii a JPN Wii a 2DS a DSi a Game Boy Advance SP a Game Boy Micro and a PS3. his goal is to get a Japanese Wii U and a Xbox One. he also has DVD's like Anime and Cartoon movies and series. Ryan's favorite characters are Mario Ryu Sonic Lucario Dark Pit Mewtwo Greninja Nazo Shadic and his best favorite legendary characters are Goku and Frieza. Ryan's destiny are the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Ryan will be getting a New Nintendo 3DS XL As his early birthday present on August 1st instead of the Splatton Wii U Bundle because it is more expensive. Ryan will be packing his stuff and moving to Matt's place someday in the feature when he gets a chance to but his mom frowned and said no he can't move over there yet. Ryan will be having his own apartment because of his bad attitude problem. Ryan will be getting a flat screen TV for his living room this August. Ryan's 1st goal is to get a Japanese Wii U. Ryan's 2nd goal is to have a biggest house ever. His PS3 is not showing a screen on TV. His 3rd dream is to have a lot of money. He also has other RNPAOAT videos that are violent and has sexual content and including strong languages. He fixed his PS3 System. Ryan's 4th goal is to get an XBOX One. Ryan gets 2 subscribers from another region their names are Super Sonic Fase 4 and Shadic Cesky. Ryan Figured out a way to play a new game call SSBC. Ryan has now figured out the way to get the Hoopa Serial Code from Ebay. Quotes You Guys Are Such FUCK VOIDS. If You Say Jesus Christ One Time Or Else You're Fired From My Show. Speak Up Old Balls Paps. Get Outta The Camera Kirito. AIN"T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THIS BS. You Annoying Stupid Cat. Quick At It There. So You Are The One Who Took His Plans Correct. Come On Light Ryan TOGETHER. I'm Gonna Murder Myself. Category:Goal. Get A Japanese Wii U Category:Have The Biggest House Of His Own Category:Become An Ultimate RNPAOAT Master Category:Become A Rare Amiibo Hunter